Loves me, loves me not!
by pasharamone
Summary: Au. Izzie/Addison, Meredith/Addison. some major changes in grey's. Addison returns to Seattle but who does she love and who loves her? Lots of Calzona too as they play Addison's best friends
1. Chapter 1

**Loves me, Loves me not!**

AU Meredith/Addison, Addison/Izzie, Calzona (feature a lot as Addison's best friends)

So some major changes to the whole Grey's story

Meredith and Derek never got back together after Rose

Addison left after she slept with Izzie not Alex, Izzie was not ready to come out as bisexual whereas Addison was

Meredith was secretly devastated by Addison leaving, although she never let anyone but Christina know she was bisexual, let alone tell them she was crushing on the straight (she thought) ex-boyfriend's ex-wife

Derek stayed with Rose who was pregnant

Alex got with Rebecca and are now raising 3 year old Maisie (don't know the real name of the child so I gave her one)

Izzie recovered from cancer with most help from Meredith and Christina

During episode 4x13, in the "I love penis" scene Addison confessed to being bisexual to Callie, this helped Callie when she got together with Erica

Most other things are the same as they currently are now in Grey's

If you like the story review, I need to be sure you like it before I continue to write it as otherwise I won't be very inspired to keep writing

Also, open to suggestions on where to take the story and also would be good to know which pairing you would like to see together when I decide to end it

Anyway I hope you like it!

**Chapter one: Home sweet Seattle!**

After Violet returned to L.A Addison's life went downhill, she no longer had the baby she longed for and she was never going to go there with Sam, she saw the hurt in Naomi's eyes when she saw them together. No guy was going to come between them; she had made too many mistakes already. So when Derek became Chief and asked her to come back to Seattle she jumped at the chance.

She was going to be head of Neonatal and Ob/Gyn, plus she would work closely with Arizona Robbins who she had quickly become good friends with after she got together with Callie. The three of them had spent many weekends taking in the L.A sun, Miami waves of getting drunk at Joe's whenever she went back to Seattle.

She would be working very closely with the head of Paediatrics and be closer to her best friend Callie. The only problem was seeing Izzie again after all this time, all her visits back to Seattle she had either avoided Izzie or Izzie had avoided her.

Walking into Seattle Grace Mercy West Addison was anxious at returning to the place where four years ago she was the top of the gossip agenda. Although Callie had assured her they had stopped talking about her now, but that doesn't mean they won't start again once she was back.

Arizona and Callie were waiting for Addison in the lobby with coffee, although she didn't want a fuss they knew Addison would need a friend or two to help her on her first day back. She may well have been nicknamed Satan but they both knew she was completely the opposite and was a very sensitive person.

As Addison walked through he doors Callie and Arizona walked to her with her coffee

"Welcome back!" Callie said cheerfully as she handed Addison her usual coffee

"Thanks, you didn't have to come meet me you know" she sips her coffee trying to hide that she is secretly grateful as she is nervous of what her return may entail

"Yes we did! We couldn't let you come back quietly" Arizona replied cheerfully, as she was excited of her and Callie's friend coming to work with them

"Well thanks, Satan is officially back!!" Addison smirked, using the nickname for her, used by the now residents

Callie decided to ignore Addison's comment but smirking at her ability to make fun of herself, the residents didn't know Addison at all "You up for Joe's tonight? We finish at 10!"

Addison's face lit up at the prospect of drinks with Callie and Arizona, over the past few months they hadn't managed to find time for a visit " Yes, a few drinks will be needed I think! "

"Team Awesome are hitting up Joe's tonight!" Arizona delight in Addison coming for drinks made her forget that Callie had warned her about the use of Team Awesome in public

Confusing Addison "Huh?!"

"Arizona, honey will you please never say that again! I am a bad-ass ortho surgeon, if the residents hear you say that you'll be in trouble!"

Arizona couldn't help smirk at the thought "Ooh I love trouble!"

Callie obviously forgetting Addison's presence through her girlfriend's cheekiness " I will have to give you a punishment later in an on-call room!" pulling Arizona to her by wrapping her arm round her waist and kissing her cheek

Seeing enough Addison thought she better make her presence noticed again "Seriously!! Can you not keep your hands off each other?!"

Callie thought for all of a second before replying " Umm.... No! But can you blame me?"

Thinking back to how she felt with Izzie Addison replied shyly " No, Hey Arizona before you go to that on-call room we have a patient!"

Arizona kissed Callie on the cheek and whispered "Work calls! Watch your pager baby!" Not waiting for a reply she kisses Callie on the lips then grabs Addison's hand and heads to the elevator

Addison shocked by the action calls back to Callie "See you later!"

Enjoying the interaction between her girlfriend and best friend Callie shouts at the pair as the elevator is about to close "Have fun!"

Meanwhile in the Resident's changing room Izzie, Meredith, Christina, Alex, and Lexie are talking about cases they've had this week when Bailey comes in.

Bailey being annoyed at the lack of attention given to her went entering starts by barking the resident's assignments for the day "Quiet! Right today Karev you're with me, you're with , Lexie Grey you're , Stevens you're with Dr. Robbins, Grey you're with Montgomery.."

Upon hearing Montgomery Izzie is confused, it can't be, Addison couldn't have come back surely and without thinking blurts out at not very amused Bailey "Montgomery!! Addison is back?!"

"Yes Stevens, Avery you're with Dr. Torres......."

Both Izzie and Meredith's heads were full of thoughts. Why is Addison back? Is she hear for good?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't have any medical knowledge so bear with me when I'm describing a patient, I will try to however keep the story away from the cases and more on the doctors' personal lives as that will be the best way for the story to not get mixed up in medical jargon

The residents were making their way to their attendings. Izzie and Meredith still confused over the revelation of Addison's return. Why hadn't anyone mentioned her return, they weren't interns anymore surely they should have known.

Spotting Addison and Arizona talking at the nurses' station Izzie and Meredith left the group of residents promising to meet up for lunch later with Christina and Lexie. Izzie noticed the comfortable atmosphere between the two attendings who were laughing over something she hadn't heard.

Izzie knew Addison and Callie were close but there seems to be a strong friendship between Addison and her best friend's girlfriend. She didn't know why she was surprised, they had obviously spent time together but the two attendings have very different personalities. How could the attending known as Satan be such good friends with a woman in their 30's that wears Heelies to work; at a hospital of all places?

Meredith barely noticed that Izzie was becoming nervous as they reached the two attendings as she focused on the redhead attending's smile and her laugh that she was at ease at sharing with Arizona. A laugh she hadn't heard in such a long time but still brought chills to her spine. She knew she was going to need to talk to Christina about this, she thought it was just a crush with Addison but seeing her again brought back those feelings she felt when Addison was still at Seattle Grace.

Spotting the two approaching residents Addison and Arizona quickly ended their conversation and turned their attention to the charts for the patient they would be sharing for the day. As a high importance case the two attendings had been taken off from other duties. Derek wanted this case to be a success and he knew with the talent of the two attendings this should be possible.

He also made sure Izzie who was up and coming in paediatrics was on the case as she could gain experience from it. He also knew how well Izzie and Meredith worked as a team. Although Meredith and Christina were close, she was unlikely to do well on a paediatrics case, and Arizona was unlikely to agree to working with her after the last time Christina had been on her rotation. Although the rotations were usually rotated throughout the specialties Christina had managed to avoid paediatrics from the insistence of Arizona and form the understanding from the chief that it would not be in anyone's interest for her to work with children anyway.

"So, Callie will definitely be needed for this case once the babies are born and then we can start to tackle baby A's problems" Addison stopped speaking as she saw Izzie and Meredith approaching her and Arizona.

"Dr. Stevens, Dr. Grey, all four of us will be working on a very important case and due to the importance for the next few weeks at least we will be working together and all other cases will be cared for by other surgeons" Arizona explained to the residents the situation they were going to be facing for the next few weeks.

"Ok so I think we should take this to Dr. Robbins' office so we can discuss the details of the case in private.

Izzie had dared not to speak yet, still confused at how to act with Addison. She may have returned but does that change things for her, does she still have feelings for her. As the four surgeons walked to Arizona's office Izzie and Meredith stayed in silence.

Like Izzie, Meredith was too confused, she had feelings for Addison but working closely with her for the next few weeks was she going to be able to control not doing what she wanted to do. Being around her caused her to go weak at the knees, her laugh made her smile even though it wasn't to do with her and she was fighting the urge to kiss her there and then.

Addison wasn't in much of a better state, which was had not gone unnoticed by Arizona. Seeing Izzie again she wasn't sure whether the feelings they had once shared were still there. Yes she had thought it had been love before Izzie had refused to go public with their relationship but seeing her again she was unsure of how she felt.

When she and Izzie were first together she was overwhelmed by the blonde, she couldn't be in the same room as her without smiling but now, now there was nothing but regret. They could have had something but seeing her again maybe it was not meant to be.

After discussing the case that they would be sharing for the next few weeks the four surgeons had visited the pregnant patient who was due to give birth to twins any day. They explained that a c-section would be performed the next day and baby A's problems would be tackled over the coming weeks, and this may involve Dr. Torres at some point so she would be coming to talk to her soon.

The time spent with all four surgeons together was awkward as Arizona seemed to be the only one making small talk, Izzie and Addison dared not to speak to each other after they had left things, not knowing how the other was feeling.

Meredith was finding it hard not to look at Addison and chose to remain quiet to avoid saying something she might regret. There was obvious tension and all four were glad when their shifts ended.

Meeting up with Callie in the attendings locker room Addison sighed "well, that wasn't awkward!!"

"I know what was going on today? I don't know if this set up is going to work well" Arizona replied in a sort of defeated manner, she wanted this case to go well, she cared for the pregnant mother and there was going to be a long struggle with baby A

"Well I knew it was going to be awkward with Stevens, but Grey she hardly looked at me, even when she was with Derek she spoke more to me, maybe Stevens has told her about us, I don't know!! I just need a drink!!" she sighed as Callie walked in

As she approached her locker removing her scrub top she walked up to Arizona and kissed her cheek

"So, good first day Addie?" acknowledging Addison's presence for the first time since entering the locker room

"It was ok, a bit awkward but, well I think we could do with that drink now don't you Arizona?"

"Yes, I still don't get what was up with Grey, we are going to sort this out because we can't work like this for the next few weeks"

"Ok, shall we go forget about today at Joe's?" Addison suggested as Callie had got dressed

Grabbing at Arizona's hand Callie replied "sounds like a plan, nothing a good drink and dance can't solve eh?" she grins linking her free arm with Addison's

It had been a long day for both Izzie and Meredith and it didn't take much persuasion from Christina to head to Joe's after their shifts


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for late update but I'm supposed to be revising for my A2 exams! Oops, and I wrote this instead of my history essay **

**Okay, so I'm going to shake it up a bit, I was finding it hard to write this in enough detail but get to the main plot of the story as quickly as I liked so I'm going to take a leap forward in time and then if I need to then I will do flashbacks in italics to make sure that it still makes sense, hope you like it, reviews are always received nicely! No hints ;)**

* * *

1 month later:

Callie, Arizona and Addison decided to rent an apartment together after Hunt and Christina decided to officially move in together, it was just luck that there was an apartment available on the floor below where Callie and Christina had shared an apartment.

The only downside to being on the floor below was that they had ended up in the room directly below Christina and Hunt, so they hadn't really escaped from the unearthly noises they once heard through their paper thin wall.

What Callie and Arizona hadn't bargained for was the walls in their new apartment to be just as paper thin. They unlike Addison hadn't had the pleasure of finding this out until after one late shift they choose an early night over heading to Joe's with Addison.

At around 2am the apartment door flew open with two teenage-like adults hungrily kissing and grabbing at each other's clothes as they made their way to Addison's room only just remembering to close the door by pushing it with a foot to close as they left the doorway.

Surprisingly the door had not woken Addison's sleeping roommates but by the voices that were slowly getting louder.

Arizona woke to the voices first and upon recognition of the voice that wasn't Addison's she gently nudged Callie awake gently whispering in her ear "Calliope, Calliope, wake up you have to hear this!"

"Huh, Arizona no. What is it like..." she turned to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table "...2.15, what possible did you need to wake me up for at **2.15am" **

Arizona opened her mouth about to explain but she didn't need to she heard for herself

"ooohhhh Addison.....yes........oh.........right there...........oh.............yes......oh.......yes........ADDISON..."

As the voices quietened down with the sound of two bodies collapsing onto a bed was all that was heard, Callie turned to Arizona "NO........she wouldn't..........she couldn't not with..."

* * *

_1 month before:_

_Joe's was full on the night after Addison's first day back in Seattle, it didn't take long for the three attendings to be on their fifth shot, Addison wanted to forget her first day. It was awkward Izzie wouldn't even look at her._

_How could she not look at her, didn't she love her at all those years ago, had she really forgotten what they had had, albeit in secret._

_Izzie, Meredith and Christina had dragged Lexie along to their drinking session knowing that her and Mark were going through some difficulties but wanted to avoid the whole girly chat by taking her for a drink instead._

_At the arrival of the residents Addison knocked back her sixth shot as she avoided their glances._

_Izzie once again dared not to look at the red head who was wearing a tight black dress cut of just above the knee, with emerald green earrings that showed the beauty of her eyes and wavy hair. Her high heels showing off her legs at their best and the top of the dress showing just enough cleavage to get the heart racing._

_Thinking of earlier Addison was confused at the way Meredith Grey had acted around her, it was years from the DEREK days and they had even hugged once, had Izzie told her what had happened between them?_

"_Callie, Arizona I'm going to the bathroom..." she called out to the pair dancing away regardless of prying eyes, she received a wave from Callie and a nod from Arizona letting her know they had heard what she had said even though they were probably too busy grinding their hips against each other and nuzzling each others necks to really hear what she had said._

_Addison was shocked to hear the bathroom door swing open a mere minute after walking in, she was busy splashing water onto her face from her soaked hands when the other person walked in silently approaching her._

_As she heard footsteps Addison turned sharply only allowing a relieved look to swipe across her face upon recognition of the other person_

"_Hi..." was all Addison could get out before the other person took her lips with their own kissing gently at first before slowly slipping their tongue along Addison's lower lip waiting for approval for entry. As Addison slowly opened her mouth allowing entry at tongue was slowly entered massage her tongue as hands started to reach for hair and Addison cupped the other person's face with her hands._

_As realisation shook into their mind the other person pulled away gently, staring at their feet they whispered "I'm sorry..." before quickly fleeing the bathroom they had only entered a few minutes before._

_As she saw the door shut Addison realised what had just happened "Oh...shit, shit, shit, that did not just happen!" but the last few minutes had been the best she had had in years, but, this, this is so wrong she thought._

* * *

So... who do you think just Arizona-ed Addison's ass? And is the person a month later the same as the bathroom.... only time will tell.........just joking, I am writing the next chapter now, but reviews would be nice to help me think of extra niceness to put into the next chapter


End file.
